Stone Heart
by Jayde Malao
Summary: ON HIATUS! TOO BUSY WITH WORK, COLLEGE APPLICATIONS, AND TESTS AS OF MAY 14, 2012
1. Main Girls Organization: KIN gold

Stone Heart- Character Development (good guys)

By Jayde Malao

Kin (gold) Also Known as 'The Fabulous Four'

**Kin Members**

**Kimiko Aya **– Female; 12 years old ; long (to the middle of her back) light brown hair; dark brown eyes; tan skin; Kimiko wears a traditional green kimono, she wears two chains around her neck (green and gold), traditional Japanese sandals, she has no flower in her hair, a gold (painted green) anklet with clear diamonds, does not wear nail polish; she is a young girl who goes off into her own world whenever she is being talked to; she is the only one of 'Kin' who is not a ninja, but instead, is from a noble family; she is personally opposed to violence, but will not hesitate to use force if either her friend's or family's lives are at stake; she is the newest member of 'Kin'; weapons: only uses physical force (punching and kicking).

**Amaterasu** **Hana** – Female; 14 years old; pixie-cut blonde hair; sky blue eyes; fair skin; Amaterasu usually wears a pink tee-shirt, white mini-skirt with three chains (gold and bronze), pink rhinestone studded flip-flops, pink Hawaiian flower above left ear, pink diamond heart-shaped necklace, gold/bronze pattern nail polish, gold (painted pink) anklet with pink diamonds; she has ADHD, and is a complete girly-girl; loves to hang out with friends; a young ninja who is noisy, and slightly obnoxious; just about the nicest ninja you will ever meet; weapons consist of: kunai knives, any type of explosion (created out of her collection of C4), and her katana.

**Minori** **Kameyo** – Female; 13 years old; medium-long dark brown hair; pale green-gray eyes; tan skin; Minori wears a black shirt, with a black hooded sweatshirt with a skull on it, black skinny jeans with four chains (purple, bronze, green, and gold), black skater sneakers with purple laces (usually undone), she has a purple rose in her hair, purple diamond star-shaped necklace, gold (painted purple) anklet with purple diamonds, does not wear nail polish; she is a tell-the-truth-even-if-it's-cruel girl, and isn't afraid of what others think of her; she is competitive and practically worships ramen; she is a ninja who is related to one of the most dangerous villains in her village; she is second in command; weapons of choice: just about anything sharp and dangerous, also anything that causes her enemy the most pain.

**Amaya** **Mochi** – Female; 14 years old; short black hair with bangs; eyes change color constantly with mood; pale skin; Amaya is the leader of the 'Fabulous Four', she wears a blue halter top, silver short shorts with five chains (silver, purple, bronze, green, and gold), blue sandals, a silver toe-ring, she has a gold headband in her hair, a gold anklet with blue diamonds; she wears silver-purple-bronze-green-gold pattern nail polish; she also wears one white-clear-brown-black camouflage arm tight with a dolphin bracelet; on her left hand index finger, she has a gold heart-shaped ring with a clear diamond and emerald in it; she is a ninja who has always wanted to keep the lives of those who are good safe from harm; she formed the 'Fabulous Four' when she was ten, since then, the three who she first started out with as a team have died; she tries to keep her newest second-in-commands competitive spirit at an all-time low, so she will not have to deal with any interruptions; she is working against her twin brother who is the leader of the criminal organization she is in opposition to; weapons of choice: anything within reaching distance will do, if she wanted to, she could kill someone with a twig.


	2. The Mari are Villians?

Stone Heart- Character Development (criminals)

By Jayde Malao

Mari (their rebellion)

**Mari Members**

**Aoi Aya** – Male; 13 years old; short light brown hair; dark brown eyes; bronze-tan skin; Aoi wears the 'Mari' uniform, black pants, a red sweatshirt, red sweatband on left wrist, black earring, with no way to identify his rank; Aoi basically supports the missions financially, because he is not a ninja. Nothing is known about his weapons.

**Ryo Hana** – Male; 12 years old; buzz-cut blonde hair; electric blue eyes; fair skin; Ryo wears the 'Mari' uniform, black pants, a red sweatshirt, red sweatband on left wrist, black earring, with the tattoo of the head of a black dragon on his left arm signifying his rank as an official member; he is not a big fan of hand-to-hand combat and would rather use distractions to fighting. Nothing known about weapons.

**Sora Kameyo** – Male; 14 years old; medium-long dark brown hair pulled back into pony-tail; Mediterranean blue eyes; bronze-tan skin; Sora wears the 'Mari' uniform, black pants, a red sweatshirt, red sweatband on left wrist, black earring, he has the tattoo of a black dragon's head surrounded by the moon to signify his rank as second in command; he has no problem with killing anyone who stands in his way. Nothing known about weapons.

**Nori Mochi** – Male; 14 years old; short black hair in small spikes; black eyes; pale skin; Nori wears the 'Mari' uniform, black pants, a red sweatshirt, red sweatband on left wrist, black earring, he has the same tattoo as his second in command, however, he surrounded the moon with the sun, to signify leadership; he doesn't care about the lives he has ruined, and only cares about his goal, conquering the world and ruling over it. Weapons: Uses what he says to affect


	3. Deaths and Ranks

**Stone Heart**

**By Jayde Malao**

My name is Amaya Mochi. I'm your average fourteen-year-old girl, living in an average every-day town. Okay, that's a lie, but I really am fourteen, just, I'm a ninja, the second best in my village, Kirigakure. The only one who could ever beat me was my brother, but he doesn't live here anymore. We both have our own organizations, but we're now sworn enemies.

I first started the organization known as 'Kin' for Jinjuriki who want to help others when I was ten, along with three of my best friends (Akane, Akemi, and Aki). However, after an incident with my brother's organization, my best, and only, friends died. I came up with a system for showing ranks. The leader has a gold headband (gold is the organization's primary color), second in command has a rose in her hair above the left ear, an official member has a Hawaiian flower above her left ear, and the newest member starts with no flower or headband.

I walk up to Kin's newest member's door and knocked.

"Be there in a minute." Comes the muffled reply from Kimiko Aya.

"Hurry, Kimiko-chan. The morning meeting starts in five minutes." I told the door. I hear a loud yawn, and the door opens to reveal a very tired Kimiko Aya. She yawns in my face as if to make a point that she knows and doesn't need to be reminded. I sigh, she is impossible, and she doesn't understand the severity of the situation. "Just get ready; Minori-chan has some stuff she would like to say to us." Minori is my second-in-command; she's also in charge of messages from 'Mari', my brother's organization.

We finally got to the meeting, Amaterasu; one of our official members was bright-eyed and ready to tackle the world. Kimiko looked exhausted, and Minori looked serious about the news, then she looked at me for permission to start. I nodded, giving my consent. When Minori looks serious, that means something is either wrong, or she's just tired.

Minori coughed slightly to get everyone's attention, "I have recently received a notice from 'Mari', saying they want to discuss some issues they have with us, and they would like some answers. They have asked Amaya-san to meet in the middle of the forest with a representative from 'Mari'. Now, this may be a trap, therefore I would not recommend going to this meeting." Minori looked at me intently.

I looked out the window then slowly replied, "I will go."

"One other thing is left on this notice," Minori told me, "It says to come alone."

"I don't plan on doing that. As you said before, Minori, this could very well be a trap. I will take one of you with me you will wait on the side in the undergrowth until I give the signal. If I do not give the signal, and I get captured, you will come back immediately and get help. If you are caught also, and do not return in three hours, the two who are left will get other ninja and help rescue both of us. I have cleared this tactic with the Mizukage, and it is allowed."

Kimiko responded with, "You are WAY too responsible for a fourteen year old. Ya know that, Amaya-sama?" I glared at her in response to that.

"Also," I continued, "there is the Akatsuki to worry about. Considering how the three of us who are ninjas are Jinjuriki, we must be on our guard. Kimiko, you and Amaterasu will stay in the village. Minori will come with me, because her best skill is concealing herself."


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

**Really, really quick note!  
**

**Hey guy's it's me! Sorry I haven't been uploading recently, I've been busy with finals, chemistry, and new friends. ****I will upload more over the summer (which starts for me on Wednesday, June 15, five days before that wonderful sweet sixteen! Getting my permit and such, so I am very excited for this summer, and I should be able to update ALL of my stories, and update ONE ONCE A WEEK. So with one every week, it should go well. I'm posting this in all my stories, in case you read more than one and you see a new chapter, so for now don't get your hopes up. I love you all and please review, no flames, please. Helpful/supportive criticism is wanted! Read my other fanfictions if you have not gotten the chance!**

**~Jayde. M. Malao (on neopets I am sonoruslove, same for DragonFable, and I am Hidan-Rox-666 on deviantART if you get bored on my fanfictions and want to see my RPGs, RP on the Warrior Cats of Darkclan Guild on neopets, and my random artworks (which will also be uploaded more of this summer!)) **

**Finally: SOME AKATSUKI FACES**

**Zetsu [(^|^)]**

**Itachi -/_\-**

**Pein -::- or ^::^**

**Kisame = =**

**Tobi (o))**

_**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**_


	5. A Sibling's Rivalry

**Author: So these next few weeks, I'm on a fanfiction update craze. I'm going to update every fanfiction. One a week, each one changing with the week. Just because I can. Though I'm starting work next Friday, and doing some stuff with my daddy, and my boyfriend, and his dad, and yeah… so if I get busy, DON'T HATE AND DON'T DISCRIMINATE**

**Okay, thankies 3**

Stone Heart – By Jayde Malao

"Minori, although it is not your strongest suite, I want you to put up a protection barrier. One that will temporarily stun anyone from Mari whom we are not expecting besides my brother." I tell her as we stop for water.

"Amaya-sempai, that's too dangerous! You remember last time I used the Hakai* Barrier jutsu!"

"Yes, I remember very well. But you have since matured, and thus should be able to use it fairly safely I do believe."

"AMAYA! I SUMMONED A DEMON FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION!"

"Well, maybe we'll get lucky this time and the demon won't be hell-bent on eating Amaterasu-chan alive." I replied curtly.

"Fine. But do not blame me if something bad happens." She snapped, and performed the handsigns saru, tori, ne, tora, and hitsuji. "HAKAI BARRIER!" Punching her fist into the ground, half of a dark purple orb formed, expanding as it stunned anyone unwanted within a four mile vicinity.

"Thank you Minori-san." She nodded, and sat down on the ground, taking an iron pill out from her waist pouch. "Since the meeting is only a mile away, I will go ahead, leaving a shadow clone with you as a safety precaution, and to warn you if I am in danger."

She grabbed my arm, looking at my eyes before I could turn around, "Amaya-sempai, you need to be careful. If you get hurt, or even killed, Kin will fall apart. None of us are strong enough to hold together an organization on our own, we have to think about our families our brothers abandoned for power. Please, stay safe."

"I will Amaya-san. Don't you worry. If anything happens, I have complete faith in you and your abilities to lead, and I will never let my teammates, friends, family, or my organization die on me. If I die, then my spirit will forever protect those I love and care about!" I twisted my arm out of her grasp before she could continue, and ran off, leaving her alone with a shadow clone of myself.

-TIME SKIP-

"Damn it, sister." Nori muttered as he left his unconscious team where they had fallen. "Now I don't have the backup I actually need to kill you…" He paused when he finally arrived at the meeting place. He sat down on a large rock, waiting for his twin sister to finally show up.

She walked out from between the trees, flicking imaginary dirt off her clothing. "It's nice to see you again brother."

"I wish I could say the same, Amaya."

"Now, I understand you have certain… issues with my organization."

"Just a few, and they are rather simple to rectify."

"If any of these solutions involve disbanding Kin, then I think you are sadly going to have to think of another solution."

"Oh well! There goes my master plan!" Nori snarled sarcastically. "Oh woe is me!"

Amaya sighed, and lifted her hand in a stop sign. "Your maturity has not increased with age, Nori."

He sat up straight, realizing how childish he was acting in front of the leader of his enemy, even if she was kin to him. "Right. Now, like I was saying, your organization has been in the way of ours for many years, however, I'm sure we could find common ground to stay out of each other's hair."

"No. My organization is protection for Jinjuriki and for the protection of the people from all nations. Your organization is for the destruction of all that is right for power. There will _never_ be any common grounds for us to stand upon. Ever."

"Very well, but humor me, what would your organization do without you around?"

"What are you implying, brother?" I asked him maliciously.

"Oh, nothing, dear sister. I'm just asking a simple question." He grinned violently, his hand resting on his thigh near his kunai twitched towards his weapon.

"They would continue. We are strong and reliable, and we will always triumph over you. Now if that was all, farewell, brother. If questions like these are all you will ask, simply asking them in a letter will do."

"I don't believe so." Nori lunged out from his sitting position, kunai ready to strike, lifting my armored left arm, I heard the crash of metal. Performing the hand signs of boar, tiger, monkey, ox; I raised my fist, and attempted to hit his face, but my fist was met with air. The same kunai was stabbed out at me from my side, as I curled my body away from it, moving back, away from the deadly weapon.

I performed more hand signs, u (OU), I (E), ne, tora, "TRANSFORMATION JUTSU, HIDDEN TIGER OF THE MIST!" My skin paled into a milky fur with black stripes as my hands and feet grew into large, sturdy paws with unsheathed claws, my face became that of a demonic figure, and I grew five long tails. Letting out a loud roar, I lunged at my twin brother, who completed a similar transformation jutsu.

Tori, hitsuji, u (OU), mi, "TRANSFORMATION JUTSU SNAKE OF HAKAI!" His skin grew green and scaly as his body elongated and his head flattened and he became a large and deadly snake.

"Oh shit." I thought, as we faced each other in the center of the forest.

**Hakai* means destruction in Japanese**


End file.
